Shikon No Tama: Reformation
by killnarakusetmefree
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang meet up with some new faces who are supposedly destined to travel with them. What is the destiny? will it come true? RR, this is my first fic. COMPLETE! has sequel!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: Default Chapter**

**"SIT BOY!" **

**Thud.**

**"Kagome come back." Shippo begged.**

**"NO!" yelled Kagome as she limped off towards the bone eaters well.**

**"I wonder what he did this time?" Miroku commented.**

**"We may never know." Sango answered.**

**"Wench." Inuyasha mumbled through a mouthfull of dirt.**

**Back with Kagome**

**'I can't believe he did that. I mean I was right there.' Thought Kagome as she walked towards the well. "AHH! Oh it's just a squirrel." sigh 'I mean he had come because he smelt the blood from my leg, but when he got there he immediately went to her.' Tears ran down her cheeks. 'Why do I feel like this? It's not like we have a special relationship or anything. Oh it's obvious he only wants her. That's it if he truly wants me then he will come to get me." She managed a week smile but it disappeared as soon as it had come. 'But what if he doesn't come? Oh don't think like that.' Whoosh. She jumped in the well.**

_**Flashback**_**__**

_**"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks at the thought of Inuyasha and Kikyo together.**_**__**

_**With Inuyasha**_**__**

_**'Were could she have gone? I can smell her blood but I cant find her.' "grrrr" the scent is strongest here.' "Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered as he ran into a clearing.**_

_"**Inuyasha what are you doing? Help me I cant move!" Kagome screamed 'He cant see or here me. But why?' **_

_**the tears just came down even harder as Kikyo leaned in and kissed Inuyasha. **_

_**Kikyo then embraced Inuyasha and said, "We are unable to turn back the hands of time. So, please allow me to embrace you a little longer." **_

_"**I can't save you. I can't do anything to help you, but I cant stay like this. If time could only stand still!" Whispered Inuyasha. **_

_"**Would you agree to that? If I did stop time?" Kikyo asked. **_

_"**Yes. I don't care. As long as I'm with you." Inuyasha answered. **_

_"**Oh, I can't watch! I'd be more happy to leave you two alone. If you'd just release me! I'll crawl under a rock or something. Like; hey are you even listening to me?" Kagome retorted,**_**__**

_**"Inuyasha; I will never let you go. Come with me TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!" Kikyo said in inuyasha's ear. **_

_"**Inuyasha! Snap to it! Get out of there!" Kagome screamed, "Listen, Kikyo! I know that you can here me! That's not fair! Inuyasha said he wanted to BE with you. I didn't hear anything about wanting to DIE with you! Inuyasha's going after Naraku for deceiving you both 50 years ago. He still has things to do! More than anything he wants to live and fight Naraku! And he's determined to stay alive until he faces him and avenges your death! Do you understand?" Kagome tried to reason.**_**__**

_**Kikyo raised her finger and shot a beam of light at Kagome. **_

_"**AAH! Kikyo!" Kagome Yelped 'I can move again!' **_

_"**And what if he does exact revenge? Will that serve to revive me? Inuyasha come with me rather than staying here, and living only with my memory. You and I share the same desires." **_

_"**You're just evil! The poor guy's unconscious, remember? Otherwise he'd never follow you! Do us all a favor, and let go of Inuyasha! HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. **_

_'**What's happening I feel weaker. The girl she's taking my spirit again.' "I must hurry before this body is completely emptied. Inuyasha; COME!"**_

_"**WAKE UP! Don't let her take you! INUYASHA!"**_**__**

_**Inuyasha's eyes opened. **_

_'**That's kagome's voice is she here?' Inuyasha thought. "Kagome!" **_

_**Inuyasha bounded over and killed all the soul serpents. **_

_"**Kagome, what in the world do you think you're doing here?" **_

_"**Me? I'm the one who should be asking that question!"**_

_ "**Well it's hard to explain. Kikyo?" **_

_"**Does that girl mean more to you than I do?" Kikyo asked. **_

_"**Huh? AH! No wait Kikyo! Listen to me!" Inuyasha begged. **_

_"**Inuyasha never forget. Remember the feel of my lips against yours, for it was real. Never forget."**_

_"**Goodbye, Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered.**_**_  
_**

_'**OH, I wish I could just make him go away' "sit." Kagome mumbled as she walked towards camp. Thud.**_**__**

_**End flashback**_**_  
_**  
**"Why Kagome you're back early. What's wrong?" Nisume said as she comforted her daughter.**

**"Nothing mom." Kagome said with a weak smile.**

3


	2. Kidnapped

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. If I did I wouldn't be publishing this story now would I._

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed:_

_And back to the story._

**Chapter #2: Kidnapped**

"Sis! Dinner!" Sota called

"I'm not hungry right now," Kagome replied, tears streaming down her cheeks.

When she had gotten home, she had run strait up to her room and started crying. She felt so dehydrated now; she couldn't even more from her bed.

"Are you sure?" Sota was now right outside the door, with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine just go and stuff your face like you always do." Kagome said as she threw a pillow at his head, he easily dodged it.

"Ok. I'll bring you something later." Sota said as he finally left.

"How does he do it?" Kagome got up and walked downstairs.

"Ha, I new I could get her to come down. You owe me five bucks gramps." Sota had a smirk on his face as grandpa gave him the money.

"I already set your food on the table Kagome." Nisume informed.

"Good, I'm starving!" Kagome stuffed some steak in her mouth.

Back with Inuyasha and the gang

"Man that was harsh. I mean she just got up and left." Sango commented.

"Not to mention that she sat him." Shippo chimed in.

Thud

"OWWW…! What was that for?" Shippo was rubbing the large bump on his head.

"Now Inuyasha be nice. He's just a pup." Miroku sighed.

"Why did Kagome have to go and leave me here at the hands of this monster?" Shippo whined.

Thud. "Shut up will ya. I'm trying to think here." Inuyasha yelled.

'Why was she so upset?' Inuyasha thought.

'Because she loves you.

Well I don't love her.

Ah, but you do.'

"Shut up! I do not!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Great. He's talking to himself again…" Sango shook her head.

"What are you all looking at? Aw screw it I'm going after her." Inuyasha bounded towards the bone eaters well.

With Kagome

"Ah, that was a great dinner, Mom." Kagome and Sota said almost on queue.

They looked at each other and raced to their rooms, Sota being younger and faster won.

Kagome laid down on her bed and fell fast asleep.

two hours later

Kagome awoke to the sound of the wind in an open window. She opened her eyes and saw Naraku at the foot of her bed.

"Ah-!" Kagome started; but she was cut off when Kagura knocked her unconscious with the lamp.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, and went to kagome's window; only to find it open and her gone.

"Naraku." Inuyasha cursed as he transported back to the feudal era.

Thank again to all of you that reviewed. Whether it be cruel or nice.

Until next time.


	3. Telepathy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. There ya happy?_

_And back to the story!_

**Chapter #3: Telepathy**

Kagome awoke to find herself in a cold, dreary dungeon.

"How in the world did I get here?" Kagome winced as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head.

"You have finally awoken." said the soft voice of Kanna.

"May I?" she asked a figure in a baboon skin.

Certainly, and don't mess up, the human must be in perfect condition if the half-demon is to come." replied the cold voice of Naraku.

At that time a soldier came in and said something in Naraku's ear. As Kagome looked closer she noticed that the soldier had no skin just bones.

"Well then, it seems that we have a change in plans. Continue Kanna, but no soul stealing yet." Naraku smirked.

Kanna walked over, and then every thing went black.

With Inuyasha and the gang

"No! She can't be gone she must have just been in the bathroom!" Shippo yelped.

"That still doesn't explain why her window was open." Miroku stated.

"She must have wanted it to be open so if Inuyasha came he wouldn't have to wait until morning or…" Shippo started to trail off.

Inuyasha was hiding how much he was worried about Kagome and said, "I could smell Naraku's evil stench in her room."

Sango, who had gone silent when Inuyasha had said that Kagome was missing, finally spoke, "You never said anything about that before, Inuyasha!"

"If that is true, then how did they learn to go through the well?" Miroku inquired

"Naraku most likely sent Kanna and Kagura to follow her and Inuyasha didn't sense them." Sango suggested.

"They smell so foul, how could I not sense them?" Inuyasha blurted.

You must remember Inuyasha, that Naraku can produce a barrier that holds the smell of the being in it." Kaede announced from outside, having overheard.

"Who asked you, old hag?" Inuyasha retorted.

Kaede walked in and sat down between Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Oh ya, I totally forgot he could do that!" Sango said as she hit her hand on her forehead

Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of the tetsusaiga.

"I sense something coming our way." Inuyasha warned.

"Me too." Miroku agreed as he grabbed his staff.

Crash

"I just love centipedes!" Miroku commented.

"Just shut up and fight you moron!" Inuyasha yelled.

He started to jump for the head but stopped as he smelt Kagome.

'What the hell? Why do I smell Kagome she isn't here. Is she?' Inuyasha thought.

'Inuyasha? Help me! It's dark and slimy in here, and it keeps moving' Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice in his head.

"What the fuck! I just heard Kagome's thoughts?" Inuyasha started freaking out.

"Wait I just thought I heard Inuyasha's voice! It was muffled but I think he's right outside!' Kagome thought.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as something cut her side.

"Don't attack; Kagome is inside that thing!" Inuyasha bellowed as he leapt and grabbed the hiraikotsu in the air.

"Are you serious?" Miroku asked in his confusion.

"This is Kagome we're talking about; what do you think?" Inuyasha growled. "Damn it!"

'Kagome? Can you hear me?' Inuyasha questioned in his mind.

'Yes, yes I can' Kagome gave a relieved sigh.

'Good, Do you have any idea were you are in the centipede?'

'I'm in a centipede? Can this day get any worse?'

'JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!'

'Well… there is something beating against my let it's probably the heart.'

'Okay, now how tall are you?'

'Inuyasha this is no time to be asking that question!'

'No I want to know so that I don't chop off your head or anything like that'

'That's a real pleasant thought Inuyasha. I have no idea'

'Then we'll just have risk it. Wait no where did you get hit?'

'On my side. Why?'

'Thanks. Now pray that this works.'

'Well hurry its crushing me!'

Slash

'I can see some light. Inuyasha pull me out.'

Inuyasha reached in, grabbed Kagome, and pulled her out with great difficulty. Sango then finished the centipede off with her hiraikotsu.

"You're safe." Everyone gathered around her except Inuyasha, who jumped up in a tree nearby and sat quietly waiting for everyone to leave.

5 minutes later

"Lets all go back to the village, and have some ramen." Shippo suggested.

"You guys go on I think I'm going to stay here for a little bit." Kagome stated.

"You need your rest child; come back to the village and we'll treat ye wound." Kaede said.

"No really I'll be fine for a little bit longer." Kagome pleaded.

"Well come back to camp as soon as possible. Okay?" Sango ordered.

"Okay." Kagome smiled.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, and Kirara walked back to the village. Kagome saw something glowing out of the corner of her eye.

"What is that?" Kagome walked over and picked the glowing object up. "Ah, another jewel shard."

Kagome went to the tree Inuyasha was in and sat down at its base.

"You can come down now Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Inuyasha jumped down and Kagome motioned for him to come and sit beside her. He sat down in the exact spot she had pointed out.

"Thank you." Kagome said quietly.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"For saving me." Kagome smiled.

"Oh, that was nothing. What I want to know is how we could talk to each other with our minds." Inuyasha inquired.

'How did we do that?' Kagome thought.

"I have no idea." Inuyasha admitted.

"We did it again!" Kagome moaned

"Great I'll never have another private thought in my life." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Kagome Asked as she playfully punched Inuyasha.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and took off

"Put me down!" Kagome yelled.

"Whatever you want." Inuyasha said with a smirk and dropped Kagome.

"AHHHHHHH! INUYASHA!" she was then picked up by inuyasha before she hit the ground. "If I weren't in your arms I would say the word!"

Thanks to all of you people that reviewed and keep with it. I'm going to be gone from the 30th and I'll be back on the 24th. I don't know if the place I'm staying at has internet, so I'm going to go ahead and put up the 4th chapie, and I promise I'll update as soon as I get back if I can't while I'm there.

5


	4. Blackout

_Disclaimer: again I say I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters._

**Chapter #4: Black-out**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Kagome winced.

"What's your problem wench?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Inuyasha, calm ye self." Kaede pleaded.

"Shut up old hag!" Inuyasha growled as he jumped up into a high tree that happened to be hidden from the village.

"There, all done." Kaede stated as she finished up bandaging Kagome's wound.

"Thanks." Kagome hesitated before she stood up.

Sango rushed to Kagome's aid as she started to limp and gradually fall.

"Kagome! You need to rest! You shouldn't be up so soon!" Sango insisted.

"But, I'm fine!" Kagome tried not to flinch as she tried to walk toward the tree Inuyasha was in.

"Inuyasha. Why do you always have to call me a wench?" Kagome questioned.

"Why do you always have to 'sit' me?" Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because you're always picking on Shippo, or you're always about to get hit by an attack you can't handle." answered Kagome.

"There ain't no attack in the whole of Japan that could take me down." Inuyasha retorted.

"Ok, your body may be able to deal with more pain and all that stuff, but that doesn't make you invincible!" Kagome was getting a little annoyed with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leapt down from the tree and landed right in front of Kagome "That is exactly why I want to be a full demon."

"Inuyasha you don't need to become a full demon! You are already strong, and you become someone else when you transform! It's like the mean and evil part of you appears, and it's frightening!" Kagome cried. "Ah! My head. It hurts so much."

At that moment Kagome feinted.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Damn that wench; feinting in the middle of an argument." Inuyasha cursed as he picked Kagome up and carried her back to the village.

Back at the village

"Kagome! What happened?" Sango ran to help Inuyasha get Kagome into Kaede's hut.

"What on earth happened?" Kaede asked as she sat down beside Kagome.

"Well, we were arguing and then she started complaining about her head being in pain and then feinted." Inuyasha said in the calmest voice he could.

"The excitement from the argument and the pain from the wound on her side must have caused her to blackout." Sango guessed.


	5. Good Morning, or Should I Say Afternoon

_Thanks for reviewing. This time I will not put up chapter 6 until I have at least 5 good reviews._

Chapter 5: "Good Morning, or Should I Say Afternoon?" 

Kagome opened her eyes, and saw her body. She looked around, and then saw Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled. He was not looking at her, but everywhere as if he couldn't see her. He looked confused.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she started to run towards him.

When Kagome was almost arms length from Inuyasha she saw a single tear run down his cheek. He whispered a single word, and Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Everything vanished.

Kagome jolted up and gasped. Her cheeks were wet from tears.

"Good morning sleepy," a voice called from behind. "Or should I say afternoon?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled as she turned around. "What happened? How long have I been asleep?"

Inuyasha looked away, "We were arguing; then you just feinted without warning." He paused and then added, "you've been asleep for two days."

"What were we arguing about?" Kagome asked ignoring the fact that she had been asleep for two days.

'She doesn't remember what we were arguing about.' Inuyasha thought. "Nothing important," he answered.

At that time Kaede walked in.

"Ah, I thought I heard voices in here," Kaede stated. "How do you feel Kagome?"

"Just fine." Kagome replied.

Sango poked her head in and asked, "Inuyasha, Miroku hasn't retuned from gathering firewood. Would you go and bring him back?"

"Sure." Inuyasha replied.

Sango looked down at Kagome and ran in while saying, "Kagome you're awake!"

Inuyasha walked out of the hut, and headed off in the direction he smelt Miroku.

"Was I really asleep for two days?" kagome asked.

"Yep, and Inuyasha was in here watching over you the whole time." Sango said as she gave kagome a drink.

"You can't be serious?" Kagome said in disbelief

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Sango raised an eyebrow.

There was a soft thud outside "Geez Inuyasha, why are you in such a bad mood,"

"I'm not," Inuyasha simply stated.

Kagome walked out,and was greeted by Miroku, "Kagome you're awake!"

"Ya, I Think I know that already," Kagome replied, while going to the fire to help Sango with dinner.

15 minutes later

"Ah, Kagome your cooking is simply divine," Miroku sighed as he stood up and stretched.

"And what, may I ask, is wrong with mine?" Sango asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing, nothing at all! I was just complimenting Kagome on her cooking! That's all!" Miroku exclaimed as he braced himself to run from Sango's weapon

"When will he ever learn?" Shippo sighed as he watched Sango chase Miroku around the fire.

"Never." Kagome laughed when Sango threw the rest of her ramen at Miroku. "well I'm going to bed, so don't make so much noise you two." Kagome called to Sango and Miroku.

Review quickly, because I want to put my next chapie up soon.

Oh, and Umbrae if you don't like my story then don't read it.


	6. New Found Friends

_Thanks to the people who reviewed_

_CandyGurl113: you go girl. Thanks for telling Umbrae to back off._

_Luciado: Thanks for sticking with me._

_WishingStars89: I like your story. Thanks for reading mine._

_And to the rest of you who have reviewed, keep at it._

_Well its story time…_

_**New Found Friends**_

**Yawn "It sure is a nice day today, right Inuyasha?" Kagome yawned.**

"**Feh," Inuyasha replied simply.**

**They walked on in silence until about noon, they then set up lunch and ate.**

**As they were packing up Kagome asked, "Hey do you guys smell that?"**

"**No, what are you talking about?" came the replies of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, Inuyasha was too busy sniffing the air.**

"**I can, Kagome lets go." Inuyasha said as he motioned for Kagome to get on his back.**

**She obediently listened, and got on. Kirara transformed, and the others got on her back. They took off, and Inuyasha pulled far ahead so he could ask Kagome a few questions.**

"**Kagome, how could you smell that?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**What do you mean? It doesn't smell like it's very far away," Kagome was confused.**

"**That smell is about a mile away."**

"**What! You're joking right?"**

"**No, I'm not."**

"**What is it? It stinks."**

"**Well I'm not sure, but I think it's blood."**

**At that time they reached the area in which they smelt the blood. Kagome gasped, Inuyasha said nothing and just covered his nose. Seconds later the others arrived.**

**They all were greeted with a gruesome sight.It was what used to be a normal field but now it had many craters, and debris was scattered everywhere. They now new where the smell of blood had come from; there were dead bodies scattered everywhere.**

"**What happened here?" shippo asked as he came to the front of the group.**

**He was soon answered as a deep growl came from one of the craters to their right and a giant bear-like demon raised its head out of the crater and looked at them. Inuyasha was the first to act he took out the tetsusaiga, jumped over to the bear demon, and used his wind scar on it. He sliced it in half. He looked around on the ground and picked up a tiny thing that shimmered a blackish-purple color.**

"**Ooh, yeah, another shard!" Kagome exclaimed.**

**She looked at Inuyasha, and he was actually smiling at her. She smiled back.**

**Once he came back he gave her the shard and she put it with the others.**

"**Well now that that's done lets-" Kagome started, but stopped when she and Inuyasha both smelt a new smell; lavender and roses.**

"**Do you smell that too Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Yeah it's coming from that way." Kagome whispered as she started to unknowingly walked towards the smell.**

"**Kagome come back!" shippo yelled as he ran after Kagome.**

**Inuyasha jumped landed next to Kagome. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara stayed where they were, because they were still trying to work out how Kagome could pick up that scent. They came to a clearing the three saw two unconscious men laying down with bandages all over their bodies, and an unconscious girl with a bandage around her forehead. Another girl that had silver hair with black streaks in it, walked into the clearing carrying a jug of water.**

"**Oh, hello there," she said with a soft voice.**

"**huh? Oh, hi," Kagome stuttered, "Sorry, we didn't mean to intrude."**

"**It's perfectly fine." The girl assured them.**

"**Shippo, go get the others." Inuyasha ordered.**

"**Okay," he chimed as he bounced off to find the others.**

"**I know you might not want to answer this, but what happened out there?" Kagome asked.**

"**It's a long story," she replied.**

"**We have time. We could wait for the others to get here, and then Sango and I could help you care for the other three while you tell the story." Kagome reasoned.**

"**I don't see anything wrong with that plan, okay," she thoughtfully exclaimed.**

**Kagome started working on the unconscious girl, and the concious one asked her what she was using and Kagome told her story.**

"**Wow, so you are from the future?" **

"**Yep, sure am." **

"**So that would explain the clothes, the big yellow thing, and the ointment you are using." **

"**Uh, huh,"**

**Kagome smelt Sango and called out "Hi guys!"**

"**How do you do that?" Miroku asked.**

"**To tell you the truth, I have no idea."**

"**Well it's really starting to bug me," Sango sighed.**

**Kagome got up and picked up her bag to go start working on the man with black hair.**

"**Whoa, this thing is a lot lighter now. Wait, how can all this be happening? First I can smell things now I can lift heavy things easier, what's next?" she sighed, "Something strange is happening to me." **

"**We can figure that out later; right now I want to hear your story," Inuyasha said pointing to the girl.**

"**First off, I'd appreciate it if you called me by my name. Oh, I never told it to you did I? It's Sakimi. And the man with black hair that you're caring for now Kagome is Arami, the other man with silver hair is my brother Kushimi, and last but not least Nigimi with beautiful brown hair. Well it all started when we were born. Apparently we have a very meaningful destiny that's supposed to help the reunion of the shikon no tama, or sacred jewel." **

"**You mean this thing?" Kagome asked as she pulled out the fragment of the jewel.**

"**Yes, how did you get that?"**

"**Um, well, I'm sort of the one that shattered it. He he," she replied.**

"**Oh… Well continuing on. We were all born on the same day, and somehow our parents knew of our destiny, and named us what we are named, the four things that make up a pure soul. Our stories well we will tell them to you separately. My story will come after I tell you what happened out there. First though, did you happen to see a girl about the age of fourteen that wore all green out there?" they all shook their heads. "That's good, that means she wasn't killed," **

"**Who is she and why are you concerned about her?" Sango asked.**

"**She is Emarine, She grew up with Nigimi, Married to Arami, and she is our guardian and mentor. I always knew there was something special about her, but I can never put my finger on it."**

"**How old are you?" Shippo blurted out, "You don't necessarily look to be marring age."**

**Thud.**

"**Shippo that's so rude!" Inuyasha yelled as he hit him.**

"**Oh like you don't know what it is to be rude, Mr. I'm so tough." Kagome said with a hint of sarcasm. **

"**It's ok, I don't mind, but that will come at a later time." Sakimi sighed, "We were living in a peaceful village together. That is until that bear demon came. That field used to be our village. I'm guessing that we are the only survivors and of course Emarine if she didn't die while fleeing. We fought, but couldn't win. Sometime in the midst of battle Emarine disappeared. Arami of course wanted to go look for her, but we assured him that she would be fine. After a while only a few villagers were left and Arami and Kushimi were too badly wounded to continue fighting. So Nigimi and me drug them to this clearing. She bandaged my brother and then fell unconcious. And that's the story of the battle. Did the villagers defeat the bear?"**

"**No they didn't, everyone was dead but Inuyasha killed it," Miroku answered.**

"**You are the monk Miroku, with the cursed left hand?" she asked.**

"**Yes I am the monk, but it's my right hand that's cursed." He clarified.**

"**You are the demon slayer from the village in which the jewel was born, Sango right?"**

"**Yes" was Sango's reply.**

"**You are the kitsune pup, Shippo."**

"**Yes"**

"**That is Kirara." **

"**Yep"**

"**Tell me Sango why is it that you do not slay these three?" **

**At this Inuyasha and Kirara's ears perked up.**

"**Because I trust them, why else?" she answered.**

"**But why didn't you slay them at first?"**

"**I've known Kirara from as far back as I can remember, shippo and Inuyasha; I guess the fact that two humans were traveling with them was proof enough that they weren't going to hurt me."**

"**Be as truthful as possible on this one, why didn't you slay me or my group before I told you of my history?"**

**Sango gave no reply.**

"**Just as I thought, the death of your village, and traveling with these demons and half-demon has softened you to were you do not know a good demon from a bad one, no offence to either of you three."**

"**Wait you said slay you, does that mean…" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Yes I am a demon, half to be precise." Was her answer.**

"**I couldn't smell the demon in any of you until just now" He admitted.**

"**That's because we learned to control our scent even when we are asleep, we learned at a very young age."**

"**So now that we know you're a half-demon may we know your age?" Shippo asked again.**

"**Yes," she said with a smile, as you know we were all born on the same day, so we are all 240 years old but as you can see we only look to normal sixteen year olds."**

"**Wow, you guys are almost as old as Inuyasha, he's 250." Kagome exclaimed.**

"**Hey, I'm not old!" Inuyasha yelled.**

"**Hm… lets see I'm 15, Sango is 18, Miroku is 20 And I think shippo is really 50 even though he looks to be about 5 or 6. I'm starting to think that 250 is old compared to the rest of us!" Kagome said with attitude.**

"**She has a point Inuyasha." Sakimi chimed.**

"**Ah, who asked your opinion, woman?" Inuyasha called as he jumped up into a tree to skulk.**

"**Why do you always retreat into the trees when something isn't going your way?" Sakimi asked.**

**She jumped up into the tree and landed right in front of Inuyasha, and fixed her eyes on his face so that he was staring right into hers. She had piercing jade green eyes. They were silent for a moment and then Sakimi sat down next to Inuyasha and asked very quietly so the others couldn't here their conversation.**

"**Your mother was buried under a tree and you feel as if you're a child again being held in her arms don't you?" she said.**

"**Feh."**

"**There is no use faking it; I can see it in your eyes."**

"**Yeah, she was human and my father was demon. The only thing I have to remember them by is my memories and this sword."**

"**I know how you feel, my parents died when I was only four. That's when Kushimi and I had to learn to cover up our scent, so that we could look for the other three without being treated worse."**

**She then leapt down. Inuyasha thought about what she had said and then followed.**

"**It's getting late, would you like to stay here tonight?" Sakimi asked.**

"**Only if there is enough room." Inuyasha said.**

**The others looked at him as if he were crazy.**

"**I guess I'm not the only one that changed." Kagome stated simply and shrugged.**

**Shippo crawled up on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Are you all right Inuyasha? What did she say to you to make act like this?"**

"**Give it a rest will ya?" Inuyasha said.**

**Shippo braced himself for impact with Inuyasha's hand but it never came. He opened one eye and saw as close to normal Inuyasha could get. He jumped off and ran over to Kagome and jumped on her shoulder.**

"**Inuyasha?" She asked.**

"**What do you want?" He replied in an annoyed voice.**

**Kagome became quiet.**

"**Are you finished?" Sakimi asked.**

"**Yeah." Inuyasha answered.**

"**Good, and yes there is enough room for you to stay here tonight." She said.**

**They ate and went to sleep. Inuyasha stayed up and continued the talk with Sakimi they had started earlier. Kagome fell asleep but soon woke up and listened to the two's conversation.**

"**So you were a Princess?"**

"**Yes,"**

"**That would make your brother a lord then?"**

"**Yes."**

'**Wow, she's a princess? No wonder she could like read our minds' Kagome thought.**

"**I don't think anybody has realized it, but since my father was lord of the west. It makes me a lord."**

**There was a long pause.**

"**You don't like your brother do you?"**

"**Well, he isn't really my brother, because we have different mothers we are only half-brothers."**

"**I see."**

**There was another long pause.**

"**Why do you need the sacred jewel?"**

"**To become a full demon of course."**

"**That is why you _want _it; there is a big difference between wanting and needing. I will ask you again; why do you_ need _the jewel."**

**There was another long pause.**

"**I guess I don't really need it; but I don't want to be a half-demon anymore, I want to be respected."**

"**You are respected Inuyasha, your friends respect you."**

"**I know, but I want Sesshomaru to respect me and the only way to get him to do that is to become a full demon."**

"**If you use the sacred jewel to become a full demon you will be known as the half-breed that used the sacred jewel to become a full demon, not the Inuyasha, son of the demon lord of the west. Besides I can tell that Kagome loves you as you are, besides who's to say you wont become evil and kill the other when you become full demon? Do you see what I am trying to say?"**

**Inuyasha was silent for about a minute then he spoke.**

"**Not really."**

"**Sleep on it; you will in the morning."**

"**Hey, Sakimi," Inuyasha started, but Kagome fell asleep before she could figure out what he said next.**

_I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but with school starting and all I haven't had time to make this chapter. So here I am August 27th at 2:00 am finishing this chapter. I'm so tired so I'm going to bed_


	7. History

_**IMPORTANT: **After the 15th of September I will be changing the title of this story to; **Shikon No Tama: Reformation **_

_**History**_

"Breakfast is ready!" Kagome called to the others.

"Good, I'm starving," Shippo said as Kagome poured some oatmeal into his bowl.

"What is this? More food from your time?" Sakimi asked.

"Yep it's kind of like porridge only it has flavor. Like today, it has bananas and almonds."

"Oh, what are almonds?"

Kagome sighed.

"It's really good," Sango said and Miroku nodded in agreement.

They ate in silence, and cleaned up. Afterward they sat down and Sakimi told her life story.

"When my parents died I was only four, as you already knew Inuyasha, Kushimi and I set out to find a shrine where a priest or priestess might teach us to cover our sent. After about three days we came across a village with a monk that had a void in his hand; your grandfather I presume Miroku."

"The time seems to be about right." he answered.

"He taught us and we developed our power over time, After he disappeared we set out again. After a month I think it was, we found Arami his parents knew the destiny as well and told him to go along with us to go find Nigimi. They gave us supplies, and told us there was a fifth, Emarine. They told us that when we found her to protect her, for she was human and played an important role in our destiny. They wouldn't tell us why but we found out soon enough (and by soon enough I meant about 130 years.) we traveled for 232 years all together, I think. Yes because we have only been with Emarine and Nigimi for four years. When we found them the only one still alive of all of our parents was her father. He took us in and treated us as he did Emarine and Nigimi. Then he died just two years ago; we have been traveling ever since."

"Kimi?" someone said from behind.

Sakimi turned around and ran to her brother.

"Kush you're awake. How do you feel?" She asked as she helped him sit up.

"I'm fine. What happened, did we win?" He said in a drowsy voice.

"Yes and no," she answered, "Sango, Miroku could you two go get some water."

"Sure." Miroku smirked.

"I smell new people; who are they? Can we trust them?" He said as he looked around for the source of the new scents, he soon found them and stared straight at Inuyasha.

"Yes they are the ones we are destined to travel with. The girl is the one who shattered the jewel." soothed Sakimi/ Kimi.

"How are the others?" he asked switching his gaze to Kagome.

"They should be waking anytime now."

At that time they heard an angry yell, and the sound of someone being slapped, "You perverted monk!"

Kagome and shippo shook their heads, Inuyasha and Kimi just chuckled a bit.

"That's the first time I have ever heard you laugh Inuyasha," Kagome smiled.

"Really, is it? I guess so," he pondered to himself.

He looked at Kagome, and smiled.

Miroku and Sango came into the clearing. Miroku was carrying a small jug of water and had a bright red hand mark on his left cheek.

"Will you ever learn Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, "Wait, don't even answer that, we already know the answer to that question."

Sango walked as far away from Miroku as she could get, without leaving the clearing.

"So you hold the sacred jewel. I once came across a woman that was a priestess in charge of purifying and protecting the jewel. Oh what was her name?" Kush said trying to break the unwanted silence.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"You knew her too?" he asked.

"Yes, we were close." He said, "Do you know how she died?"

"No. None of us do, for Kimi and I were the only ones that met her." He said with a grim face.

"Naraku transform into each of us and made us kill each other (she failed at killing me, and a witch made a clay dummy of her that can walk and talk just like the real Kikyo.)" Inuyasha shifted his position up in the tree he was sitting in.

"All I can say, is wow" he sounded surprised.

"I was just telling them of our history. I was at the part where we had set out after Gi's Father had died; it was two years ago wasn't it?" Kimi asked her brother as she gave him a drink of water.

"I don't remember; I try to put things like that behind me." He replied after taking a sip.

"I think we can take your bandages off now," She motioned for Kagome to help her.

After they were all off Kush put his shirt back on. For the first time Kagome noticed what their clothes looked like. Kush's were a deep green with white embroidery; they looked much the same style as Inuyasha's outfit. Except for one thing Kush had a circle at the ankle of his pants. She guessed it was supposed to resemble the sacred jewel. The others had the same outfit on except that Gi's had brown embroidery, and Arami's had black embroidery. Kimi had on a kimono that was the same deep green and had white embroidery, and the same circle only it was right below the left shoulder.

"You all have matching outfit except for you. Why is that?" Kagome pointed to Kimi.

"Gi and I both have kimonos that we wear when outside of battle. Gi never changed before she fell into her sleep." Kimi simply replied.

"I see, so it's like Sango. She wears that on a normal day and put on her demon slayer outfit right before a battle." Shippo clarified.

"You could put it that way," Kush answered as he finished tying his sash, "So, um, how long have I been out?"

"A day. Kagome and Sango helped me care for you three," Kimi added, "Kagome has strange ointments that help heal wounds faster."

"Thank you. Now, lets go kill that demon!" he grabbed two things, and put them in his sash, afterwards Kagome realized that they were like really short versions of swords, sais.

"That will be a tiny bit difficult," Kimi smirked.

"Why is that? Don't tell me it fled," He joked.

"Well for one thing, it's dead."

"Who killed it?"

"I did, and we got a shard from it as well," Inuyasha called.

He jumped down and landed right in front of Kush.

"So you're Kushimi or as 'Kimi' calls you Kush. I'm guessing that that is your nickname." He did quotation marks with his fingers when he said 'Kimi'.

"Yes I'm Kushimi."

"When the others wake up; we'll go burry the dead from the battle," Kagome stated confidently.

"Speaking of which how many survived, where is Emarine?" Kush asked.

"None, other than us, and Emarine hasn't returned, I can barely cense her. At least we know she's alive." Kimi said sadly.

Another unwanted silence fell over the group; that is until a noise made everyone look over to the spot were Nigimi had laid, but she wasn't there. They looked around and saw her leaning herself against a tree about four feet away.

"Uh, what happened?" she mumbled.

"You're safe. We have good news; we have part of the jewel with us." Kush got some water, and walked over to Nigimi.

"What?" She rubbed her eyes and scanned the group. She stopped on Miroku, "You are the monk with the wind tunnel in your hand, are you not?"

"Yes I am, and my name is Miroku."

She switched her gaze to Sango, "By your looks and your weapon, I'd say that you are the headman's daughter from the demon slayer village that was recently destroyed and the birthplace of the sacred jewel. Your name is Sango, right?"

"Yes, but how do you know all this?" Sango asked.

"Two ways, eavesdropping, and Kimi and I can look into peoples' eyes and see their memories and who they are," Nigimi answered simply.

"That would explain you always looking us straight in the eye, and then reveal something from our past," Inuyasha jumped in.

"I don't think you want to look into his past any more." Kagome joked.

"Hey, my past wasn't that bad. Okay, I lied, it was that bad." Inuyasha admitted.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Shut up; I'm trying to get some sleep here!"

Everyone looked at the only member that was still unconcious (or formerly.) They stopped laughing, looked at each other and then stared laughing even harder.

"What the hell is so funny?" he yelled as he sat up.

He looked around with a quizzical look, and then got up.

"I cense the presence of the jewel." He looked around again, "Who are you people?"

They settled down and answered the question for the third time.

"So you broke the jewel, you used to have a relationship with the priestess that protected the jewel, your village is where the jewel originated, you were cursed by the demon or whatever he is that has quite a few shards, the two tailed cat is with the slayer, and you're just lucky to be with them."

"Yep."

"So were do we go from here?" Shippo asked.

"First we must and burry the villagers, and I have no idea where we go from there. I guess we go find Emarine, yes she is still alive Ara." Kimi ordered.

They walked into the field and were met with the gruesome sight again only now all the blood was dry so all they smelled was the rotting of the bodies, but that still isn't a very good smell.

"I have seen this before and I never want to see it again." Sango grimaced.

"So how about we tell about our pasts while we work. Kimi you can finish your story and then Kush could tell his." Sango suggested.

"I already told you that I don't look back on the past, it's gone, so why worry about it." Kush growled fiercely.

"It's okay I'll tell his story." Kimi said quickly.

"Lets get to work then," Miroku sighed.

They all walked to different ends of the field and started to bring everyone to the middle, while Kimi continued her life story, "After we left, we wandered around looking for a village that we could live in. a month later we found this village and we lived with the priest, but he limited us on what we could do until he trusted us. After that we build a hut; well it was a little bigger than most, but it was nice until that bear demon came and this is the result." She held her arms out with palms up to the sky and circled around to show the field.

"I guess I'll go next," Nigimi/Gi sighed, "Emarine grew up with me and we were best friends even though I was half-demon and she human. My father was a respected man even after he married my mother (she was the demon in my family.) My village had many demons, humans, and half breeds like us, so my mom fit in perfectly. My mom would take care of Ema's father every once in a while, she never got to see Ema though."

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"She died a month before Ema was born. They invited me to stay with them. She was born, and I think she liked me as much as she loved her father. The years went by quickly, and soon Kush, Kimi, and Ara showed up on my door step. It was weird but as soon as I saw them I said their names. I asked Ema's father if it was okay if we moved out and built our own hut to live in, for I had told him of the destiny and he understood. At that time I didn't know that Ema would be our mentor so she didn't move in with us for another year. Then our father died (he was practically my father too so I called him that), and we left. Then as Kimi said we built a hut at this village until the bear came. That's my story; nothing special happened with me." She ended with a bow that made Kimi chuckle and shake her head.

"So how about you now Ara." Gi suggested.

"I don't feel like talking right now" He bluntly answered.

"I'll start off our group," Kagome chimed.

Everyone told their story; except Inuyasha who, like Ara, didn't feel like sharing his side of the story.

_(A.N. I'm not going to put their stories in here, Other than Inuyasha's, because everyone who has read or watched the first 27 episodes already knows their stories.)_

"-And I've been traveling with them ever since." Sango concluded her story.

"Oh, I totally forgot to tell you that since our names are the four characteristics that make up a pure soul we call ourselves the Tamas. Lame huh? Oh well." Gi shrugged her shoulders.


	8. Emarine

**_IMPORTANT: I am changing the title of this story to Shikon No Tama: Reformation on the 15th so don't try to put in A Hanyou's Heart and a Girl's pain and come up with nothing!_**

_**Emarine**_

After they had finished burring the dead; they washed up and ate some ramen. By the time they had finished the sun was setting below the tree tops.

"Night everyone," Kagome yawned but was unheard because everyone had fallen asleep already.

Everyone slept soundly that night. Kagome, on the other hand, had a very fitful sleep.

_Kagome's Dream_

"_Inuyasha; no!" Kagome sobbed._

_Inuyasha was lying dead on the ground with Kagome laying her head on his chest. He had a wound deep enough to kill anything on his left side. Naraku rose beside her._

"_Now that the half-breed is dead; I shall kill his filthy human!" He yelled as he lunged at Kagome._

_She turned her head away and felt a sharp pain in her side, and all went black._

_End Dream_

Kagome gasped as she woke from her nightmare. She laid her head in her hands and started crying.

Inuyasha opened an eye and looked down at Kagome.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he jumped down to comfort her.

She looked up and hugged him, "You're alive thank god."

"Why wouldn't I be? What happened?" he inquired.

"It's nothing. I just had a bad dream that's all." She assured.

"Then why are you bleeding?" Inuyasha pointed to Kagome's side.

She looked and saw blood slowly dripping out of the cut she had gotten when she was rescued from the centipede.

"I don't know. I did get hit there in my dream, but it couldn't have opened because of my dream."

"Well we should get it bandaged up again. Wait, shouldn't it have healed by now?"

"Ya, but I haven't been resting as much as I should."

"What difference does that make?"

They bandaged up her wound again and started to go back to the clearing when Kagome heard a rustling noise.

"What was that?" Kagome stuttered.

"Don't you mean, where was that?" Inuyasha questioned.

"What do you mean?" Kagome looked at him.

"Let's just say you don't just have a strong sense of smell anymore," Inuyasha retorted.

He picked her up and took off.

"So, uhh, how far is it this time?" Kagome inquired.

"Far enough for a human to not be able to smell it, or a normal human I should say."

They went in silence the rest of the way, and landed in a clearing where they saw a young girl unconscious right in front of them.

"It must be Emarine." Kagome whispered as she ran over to see how badly the girl was hurt. "Inuyasha, go get me my kit and some water, quickly."

"Why can't we just take her back to the camp?" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

"She is in no condition to travel even if you carried her." She scowled at Inuyasha.

"Fine I'm going; geez."

He took off, and was back within five minutes, carrying what Kagome had asked for, and a little surprise. Kimi was right behind him.

"Wow, good thinking Inuyasha." Kagome complimented.

"Actually, she was awake when I got back, and she demanded that she come with me," He shrugged.

"Oh, well it was smart anyway," she sighed.

"How can I help?" Kimi asked as she walked over to Emarine, "I know nothing of your strange ointments."

"Inuyasha Go back to camp. If I'm in trouble Kimi is strong enough to save me." Kagome ordered.

"Feh."

"Do you want me to say it?" she asked.

"NO!" He yelled and bounded off.

"There that's finished now let's get started." Kagome looked at Kimi, "What?"

"Nothing I just find that highly amusing." Kimi grinned.

"He is SO stubborn," Kagome sighed.

They finished bandaging her about and hour before dawn. Inuyasha interrupted them once to check up on them. It ended with a sit, and a hole in the ground.

"I'm so worn out now," Kagome complained.

"Well at least you're not her," Kimi stated.

"True," Kagome replied, "Let's go back."

Kimi nodded.

"Inuyasha you can come back now." Kagome called knowing that she was too far away from camp to be heard.

Inuyasha bounded into the clearing.

"Ah, so you didn't go back to the clearing." Kagome smirked.

"Yes I did!" Inuyasha lied.

"No you didn't, because if you had you wouldn't have heard me call for you." She continued smirking.

"Whatever."

"Shall we go then?" Kimi broke the silence.

"Yeah," came two replies.

Kagome helped get Emarine on Kimi's back, and then she got on Inuyasha's back. They took off and were soon greeted by Gi and Kush.

"What happened? We woke up and you were gone. You found Ema! How is she?" they both asked all at once.

"She is in pretty bad shape, but she will be fine," Kimi assured the two, "Don't even think about waking Ara, Kush. Let him rest; he is still very tired."

Kush had started to jump to get Ara to wake up, but Kimi had caught him.

"Kagome, you were gone when I woke up," Shippo yawned, "Who's that? Is it Emarine?"

"Yes, it is," Kagome answered, "Lay her down here."

They put her down at the foot of the tree Ara was sleeping in.

Within an hour Sango, Miroku, and Kirara had woken up, and they were cooking breakfast.

"Wow, she looks really mature for her age." Miroku commented.

"Don't get any ideas monk." Sango growled.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Miroku slowly backed away from Sango.

"Why is Sango so mad at Miroku? He just said she looked mature." Shippo asked.

"Maybe we'll tell you when you're older." Inuyasha sighed.

After Sango was finished beating Miroku up with his staff; they sat down to eat. In the middle of eating Emarine/ Ema got up and walked over and sat between Kimi and Gi.

"So you are Kagome if I heard right." She said to Kagome.

"How did you know?" Kagome replied.

"I woke up for about twenty minutes. I heard you say sit to someone, a noise of something hitting the ground, and then the thing say your name." she sighed.

"That would have been Inuyasha," Kimi clarified.

"No!" Ema gasped.

"What?" Kimi and Kagome asked at the same time.

Ema looked around and found Inuyasha, "You should not be here; you should be pinned to the tree of ages."

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha commented without looking up.

"How can you allow him to be so close to the sacred jewel?" Ema asked as she got up and started backing away from Inuyasha.

"Well, it's hard to explain," Kagome said, "To put it simply I say 'sit' and Inuyasha falls to the ground, correction is forced to fall to the ground."

Thud

"Oops sorry Inuyasha." Kagome apologized.

"Curse this necklace! Get it off of me!" he yelled as he tugged at the beads.

"We all know that will never happen." Shippo stated in a matter-of-fact way.

Inuyasha continued to tug away at the necklace; even though he knew it would never help any. Sango got Ema some ramen and they ate on in silence.

"So it was you that found me?" Ema asked Inuyasha and Kagome after supper.

"Yep."

"Well I guess you aren't so bad after all." Ema confessed.

"Why did you think Inuyasha was bad?" Miroku questioned.

"Growing up I had heard so many bad stories about him. I never thought he could be good, I mean after all, he did kill the priestess that protected the jewel." Ema answered.

"Hey! That wasn't me!" Inuyasha protested.

"It wasn't." Kagome supported him.

"Then who did?"

"Naraku," Sango coldly replied.

"Who?" Ema asked.

"The man who killed Kikyo, cursed Miroku's grandfather, and slaughtered my village," Sango paused and the added, "Is that all? I could have sworn that he's done more than that."

"I think that's it." Miroku thought out loud.

"Well, that's nice to know. At least now we know what we're up against." Ema stated.

The rest of the night they spent their time discussing random things. Inuyasha got 'sat' and he slept away from everyone else that night. The next day Kagome woke up and was greeted by the sight of everyone else up and Sango starting breakfast.

yawn "What time is it?" she asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"The sun just came up, so it's pretty early." Gi answered.

"Oh," she yawned again, "I guess we are leaving today?"

"Why wouldn't we there's nothing here we can do." Inuyasha replied from up in a tree.

"Well that's settled. I guess we can set out after breakfast. How about that guys?"

"Sure, why not." Was everybody's reply.

As promised they set out after breakfast and traveled for the rest of the day. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and fell asleep a few times. By time they settled down for the night every one was dead tired. They ate in silence and went to sleep.

**_IMPORTANT: I am changing the title of this story to Shikon No Tama: Reformation on the 15th so don't try to put in A Hanyou's Heart and a Girl's pain and come up with nothing!_**


	9. Shocking History

_10th chapter is up, as you can see, and it is really long. Well, here it is._

_**The New Kagome and Some Shocking History**_

**In the middle of the night, Inuyasha woke up to a new smell and to him, it wasn't a good sign. He looked down to check on Kagome. What he saw was very much not what he wanted to see. He proceeded to jump down and stared at her until she woke up.**

**Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha staring at her, "Ah! Don't scare me like that Inuyasha! What were you doing staring at me in the first place?"**

**He got up and grabbed her by the wrist to pull her with him.**

"**Follow me," he growled.**

**He sniffed the air and took off running in the direction of the water.**

"**Inuyasha, wait for me!" Kagome called as she started to run after Inuyasha.**

**After about a minute, she had caught up with him and was right behind him so she wouldn't make a wrong turn. **

"**Um… Inuyasha, how am I keeping up with you?" Kagome asked even though she thought he didn't know the answer. She was wrong.**

**Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks which made Kagome have to jump over his form to keep from running into him.**

"**That's strange," Inuyasha mumbled.**

"**Inuyasha, what's going on? Why are you acting like this and why am I very athletic all of the sudden?" Kagome pleaded for an answer.**

"**If you want to find out, just do what I tell you. Now show me your hands," he ordered.**

**Kagome raised her hand and gawked at them. Her nails were long and sharp like Inuyasha's. **

"**Let's go," Inuyasha continued.**

**Inuyasha took off jumping now that he knew she could do almost everything he could. Kagome followed obediently. They arrived at a small pond shortly after.**

"**Take a look," Inuyasha sighed and held his breath as she walked over to the pond.**

**When she saw herself, she screamed. She now had silver eyes, and silver ears. Her hair, that used to be raven black, was now black with a hint of silver. The rest of the night, Kagome sat at the edge of the pond just looking at herself. Every once in a while she would ask Inuyasha a question but other than that they said nothing else. **

**When the sun was about an hour into the sky, Kagome stood up and called Inuyasha over, "Inuyasha, I need to go home and show my family what's happened to me. I'll be back in a few days; until then don't tell the others what happened. I want to tell them myself."**

"**You make being a half-demon sound like being a bad thing," Inuyasha frowned.**

"**It's not that. It's just that I just got transformed into a demon after being a human for 15 years! You know; it's just a real shock for me. That's all," she replied.**

**She looked around, and then sighed, "Which way is the bone eaters well?"**

"**I'll take you. I don't feel safe that you're going by yourself anyway, even if you're a half-demon now, you still don't now how to handle your new found strength or anything." Inuyasha picked Kagome up and carried her off to the well.**

**As they reached the village where the bone eater's well was located, Kaede was walking out of the hut. Kagome signaled for Inuyasha to go down. They landed and walked over to Kaede.**

"**Hello Kaede!" Kagome greeted.**

"**Well hello where are the others?" Kaede asked startled by their sudden appearance, "My old eyes must be playing tricks on me but ye look different. Ye look to be a half-demon now."**

"**They aren't deceiving you," Kagome said sadly**

"**Oh! How did this happen?" Kaede gasped.**

"**I'll explain later. I just want to get out of here," Kagome whined as she heard people moving around in the hut that was next to Kaede's.**

**She ran to the well and jump in. Before she was in the well, she was stopped by a firm grip on her arm. She gazed into Inuyasha's eyes wishing that she could stay with him longer.**

"**What do you think you're doing?" he asked still gripping her arm gentle enough not to hurt her, but strong enough to keep her there.**

"**I'm going home, you even agreed to it. Why won't you let me go now?"**

"**I'll let you go on one condition."**

"**And what would that be?"**

"**I come with you."**

"**You can't do that."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because someone will see you."**

**At this Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Oh and like you'll be going out."**

"**Oh yeah, I forgot, this is why I need to go. If I don't I'll keep thinking that I'm still human. And do this every time. Besides, after this, I won't be able to go to school or any of that so I need to go and say goodbye to my family." Inuyasha saw tears starting to form in her eyes.**

"**I just want to go with you, because last time you went through the well you were kidnapped by Naraku."**

"**Okay, but we both have to stay at the house."**

**They jumped in the well at the same time. As they were climbing out, Kagome sensed her mom. She poked her head out of the well to see where her mom was. She was standing almost directly in front of them. Inuyasha was the first to step out, and greeted Nisume.**

"**Hello Inuyasha. Is Kagome still in there?" **

"**Yes. Come on Kagome! Hurry up! It's not like you have the back pack thing!" he yelled.**

**Kagome slowly walked out. Nisume gasped.**

"**What happened?" **

"**Well it's sort of a long story." **

"**Let's get you inside," Nisume suggested as she dropped the broom she was using and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders. As they entered, Sota ran into the entry way.**

"**Kagome! You're back! Is Inuyasha with you?" He reached the entryway just as he was saying the last word and made it longer as he saw her.**

"**Hey Sota," Kagome hugged her brother.**

"**What happened?" he asked.**

"**We don't know, but I have a pretty good idea." She replied.**

"**I think it's pretty obvious." Inuyasha muttered.**

"**Hey mom, got any food?" Kagome smiled innocently.**

"**I think I can cook up something." She answered, "You go on up to your room and wait. Sota don't even think of going up there," She added as she scolded Sota.**

**The two walked up to her room and sat down on the bed. **

"**This is just too weird. It's as if my mom knew this would happen someday. Did you see how calm she was? Sota and Kaede were shocked and I don't know what you were feeling," she sighed as she laid her forehead on Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes.**

**Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and simply said "The reason she was so calm is because she loves, and forever will love you, no matter what."**

"**Is that so?" Kagome asked in a voice just above an audible level.**

**Before Inuyasha could reply, Kagome fell asleep. Her head slipped from his shoulder to his lap. Inuyasha closed his eyes and listened to some mockingbirds singing outside the window. He soon fell asleep as well.**

**Twenty minutes flew by. Kagome woke first and realized she was lying on Inuyasha's lap. She lifted her head and looked at Inuyasha. His face was as relaxed. His eyes slowly opened and he looked startled for a minute when he looked at Kagome, then his eyes focused and he yawned.**

"**That's the first decent sleep I've had in forever," he continued yawning.**

"**Let's go down and see if my mom is done cooking," Kagome suggested.**

**They slowly walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen.**

"**What time is it?" Kagome questioned.**

"**About ten," Sota informed, "You were asleep for about twenty minutes."**

"**Oh, so you were spying on us, you brat." Kagome seethed.**

"**What? It's not like you were doing anything inappropriate. You were just sleeping that's all," Sota tried to weasel his way out of this predicament.**

"**If only you had the sacred beads on I would sit you right now," Kagome grumbled.**

"**Uh...Kagome, aren't I supposed to be falling to the ground right about now?" Inuyasha asked as he held up the necklace so she could see it easier.**

**He tugged on it but it still wouldn't come off. "Damn, I was hoping that it would come off now."**

"**Um… sit?" Kagome said. Nothing happened. "Wow, that's strange. It should still work. I mean, I still am Kagome Higurashi, aren't I?"**

**Nisume sighed, "Kagome follow me. I want to show you something that might answer some of your questions. You two stay here. This is something only Kagome would understand," she said to the two guys.**

**Kagome walked behind her mom. Eventually, she led her to a room that Kagome had been told about but was never allowed to enter. Kagome stopped before she entered.**

"**It's okay. I'm asking you to enter. Now come," Nisume assured Kagome. "Close the door. I don't think even Inuyasha could here us even with his ear to the door. This room is sound proof."**

**Nisume pulled out three scrolls and two cushions. She set the pillows down in front of a low table and sat down on the one on the left while Kagome sat on the one on the right.**

"**This is our ancestors from my side of the family," she said as she unrolled the first scroll. "You can't tell anyone about what am about to tell you, especially Inuyasha. If you do, we might not exist. It is of the future and past at the same time."**

"**Can we just get on with it? This room gives me the creeps," Kagome pleaded.**

"**Yes, but I'm just trying to make sure you understand how important it is to not tell anyone about this. First, look at your great, well I'm not going to go all the way through the greats but it's a lot of greats. Look at these two."**

"**That looks just like Inuyasha and me! How I am now at least." Kagome stated.**

"**Very good. I didn't think you could recognize them. These scrolls are so dirty and worn. But yes that's you and Inuyasha."**

"**But that means… oh my gosh. That means…" Kagome gasped.**

"**Yes, you will marry and have children." **

**Kagome shifted her position on the pillow.**

"**Are you uncomfortable talking about this?" Nisume asked.**

"**No, I'm fine. Go on," Kagome closed her eyes.**

**She reopened them and looked on to see who else she knew was on there.**

"**It's Sango and Miroku! Yay! That means I finally succeed at getting them together!" **

"**I never noticed them. Oh it says here he dies of natural causes, and you did tell me that he had a void in his hand that would someday kill him?"**

"**Yes and the only way to lift it are to kill Naraku. Yay! This is a happy day! Okay maybe turning into a half demon made it a bit worse but still I'm finding out loads of helpful info!"**

"**Kagome don't forget you promised not to tell anyone about this."**

"**I know"**

**With Inuyasha and Sota**

"**What's taking them so long?" Sota wondered.**

"**How should I know? I don't understand humans one bit." Inuyasha replied dully.**

"**Want to play rock, paper, scissors to pass the time?"**

"**Why not? I got nothing better to do."**

**Sota and Inuyasha sat down and started playing the obnoxiously stupid hand game.**

"**Hey let's bet for a cup of ramen!" Sota exclaimed.**

**Gramps walked in and glowered at Inuyasha.**

"**What are you doing here?" he asked ever so rudely.**

"**It's because of Kagome." He simply replied.**

**Gramps left the room and the other two continued on.**

**With Kagome**

"**Kagome since you and Inuyasha have children, automatically they have demon blood in them until the percentage is so small that you don't have any signs that show you have demon blood in you. Now this is the part I'm not sure of. Which Kagome came first? The one that travels back in time and has demon blood or the one that is the ancestor of the traveler. It's like the chicken and the egg question: which came first? The chicken or the egg? In years to pass, you will become the ancestor."**

"**I'm sooo… confused."**

"**It is confusing, I guess. What I'm trying to say is that you had demon blood in you all along. It was just never showing itself." **

"**Wow, this is overwhelming."**

"**Shall we go then? I don't want the cake to burn."**

"**Did you say cake?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Let's go, I'll put the pillows up you put up the scrolls up."**

**They left the room and Nisume locked the door.**

"**Don't even think about breaking in here and looking at anything else or I'll have your head," Nisume warned.**

"**So did you know this would happen someday?" Kagome asked cautiously.**

"**Well we did wonder why there was a man whose name meant dog demon in the records, but after your 15th birthday, we automatically understood. That's why Gramps tried to seal the well. He was outraged by you-know-what. I was calm about this and studied the scrolls figuring out that this would happen to you."**

"**Wow!"**

**They walked into the kitchen and burst out laughing. Inuyasha and Sota were playing thumb wars with each other. Gramps was over in the corner plugging his ears. Kagome was out of grandpa's sight so he didn't see her ears.**

"**I had to watch this one to make sure he didn't do anything inappropriate," he yelled and walked around Inuyasha and Sota. When he saw Kagome, his face turned red, and he looked as if he were going to have a heart attack any second.**

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GRANDDAUGHTER!" he yelled as he grabbed a broom and started smacking Inuyasha with it.**

"**He didn't do it! Stop!" Kagome yelled as she had to drag Inuyasha to the well to keep him from getting pulverized by the broom. "You go on. I have to explain things, and I can't have gramps beating you up in the middle of it."**

**He looked at her with a concerned look on his face.**

"**I'll be fine. Go on. I won't be staying over night. Get the others to the village and explain the destiny and all that junk to Kaede. Just leave out the part about me, if you know what I mean."**

**With a slight push, Inuyasha was at the bottom of the well and then gone.**

"**There I know he's safe. At least until he gets impatient like always, and comes to get me."**

**Kagome sadly walked to her house for the last time.**

**After four hours of explaining her stories, (including the Tamas) Kagome said her goodbyes and walked to the well. Before she was halfway there, she started crying and hesitated before she went inside the well house. After a few minutes of standing there, Kagome slowly slid the doors open and walked inside. Once she opened the door, she was immediately hit by the scent of Inuyasha.**

"**I see that you did come to get me, in a way." She smirked and jumped in the well. Inuyasha followed.**

**The two climbed out of the well and headed to the village.**

**Before they got there, Inuyasha interrupted the silence, "We start your training tomorrow."**

"**What training?" Kagome asked even though she already knew the answer.**

"**Well lets see um claws, stronger muscles, and it would be best if you had another weapon other than just that bow so that you can do hand to hand combat. Oh, and if you didn't notice you don't have fangs like me."**

**Kagome moved her tongue around in her mouth and felt normal old human teeth. "You're right."**

**They walked on in silence. They were greeted by Kaede when they got to the village.**

"**I told you to go get the others, you dimwit." Kagome scowled at Inuyasha.**

"**I did!" Was his innocent reply.**

**They walked into the hut and silence fell over everyone.**

**Kimi leaned over to Ema and whispered, "I guess she is not a normal half-demon."**

"**No," Ema whispered back.**

"**Care to explain to us why you are a half-demon all of a sudden?" Sango asked.**

**She spent another two hours explaining all of it again. Of course as she promised she didn't say a word about her and Inuyasha, and all the other stuff.**

"**Geez my neck hurts, your grandpa is brutal." Inuyasha whined as he rubbed the back of his neck.**

**Kagome glared at him and he just looked back at her with a what-are-you-going-to-do-to-me look.**

"**Sit."**

**Nothing happened.**

"**Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"**

"**Remember it doesn't work anymore, so ha." Inuyasha pointed at Kagome and had a look of triumph on his face.**

"**You forget that I can do it manually now." Kagome said as she hit him on the forehead.**

"**Ow! That hurt! I much rather prefer sit than this." Inuyasha yelled as he rubbed his forehead.**

"**If I had known that that hurt more, I would have done it a long time ago." Kagome retorted.**

"**This is an interesting combination," Sango stated**

"**For once it's not me getting hit!" Shippo yelled with glee.**

**Inuyasha ran from Kagome as she chased him to make him apologizing for the insult he made. Later that night, they set out again. Kagome had borrowed clothes that were just like Kaede's. Inuyasha didn't like this at all. They went along and Kagome realized that she didn't have her bike. For some odd reason, she was in a very happy mood and didn't care about her bike or the food she had brought from home. When they settled at a field and sat down to eat, Inuyasha actually admitted that he missed ramen and all that other stuff Kagome had cooked before. Kagome lie in the grass and looked up at the stars.**

"**They're beautiful," She whispered as if the slightest noise might scare them away.**

**Inuyasha came and sat by her. Everyone else had fallen asleep so it was just Inuyasha and Kagome now.**

"**Sure if you like little shiny things that disturb the sky," Inuyasha joked.**

"**That's exactly why I like them! Don't make fun of the stars!" she said as she sat up. "I can never see them back home."**

**There was a silence and then Kagome started to cry. She leaned against Inuyasha and said, "I miss them already Inuyasha." **

"**What? Are we not good enough for you?" he tried to comfort her, but was doing a lousy job.**

"**It's just that I spent all my life with them, and I'm more attached to them than I am to you guys."**

**This was the last thing Inuyasha wanted to hear, but nonetheless he continued to try and comfort her. **

"**You'll get used to it," he mumbled. "Don't forget that we have training tomorrow." He looked down at Kagome, and her eyes were closed.**

"**I am not asleep," She commented dully.**

**Kagome lifted her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. Inuyasha lie back on the grass and fell asleep while Kagome lie down, still wide awake.**

"**My first night as a half-demon and I can't even get to sleep. Everyone else is asleep."**

**She rolled over on her side and heard running water.**

"**A stream!" Kagome got up and ran to the stream she heard.**

**When she arrived, she got undressed and got in. The water was just the right temperature, and it was crystal clear. When she looked at her reflection, she sighed for she had forgotten she was now a half-demon. After she finished, she redressed and started back to camp. As she reached the edge of the forest she had been in, Myoga jumped down from a branch and landed on Kagome's shoulder. **

"**Nice to see you again Master Inuyasha," He said before he turned around to look at the person whose shoulder he was riding on.**

"**I'm not Inuyasha, but close enough." Kagome smiled.**

**Mioga turned around and just stood there gawking at Kagome.**

"**Well then, this is new. When did this happen?" he asked.**

"**Last night." Was her reply.**

"**Oh."**

"**Hey, do you know what Inuyasha means by training?" Kagome asked.**

"**Oh no."**

"**What?" **

**Kagome stopped running and jumped up in a tree. Mioga leapt off and sat on a twig next to her.**

"**Well, if he means his way of training, you would be dead tired after it."**

"**Wait. He's trained someone before?"**

"**Yes, when he was about 25 I do believe, we came across a young demon girl whose parents and sister had been killed. She was about 6. She had no one to turn to. Inuyasha felt sorry for her, knowing how she felt and all. We took care of her for about two to four months and in that time; Inuyasha trained her so she could survive on her own. It was almost sad to see him train her. He was so brutal that by time night had fallen, she had at least ten bruises from that day's session. I don't know her name and Inuyasha will surely not remember any of this. He trained her well though. She was actually strong enough that she could probably beat Sesshomaru."**

"**I start tomorrow."**

"**Then you need to get back to camp immediately, or you will be tired before you even start! Quickly now!"**

**Kagome jumped down and ran as fast as she could back to camp. When she got there, Inuyasha was sitting up and had his arms crossed.**

"**Where have you been?" he growled.**

"**I couldn't sleep so I went and had a swim in the stream," She replied.**

"**Hello master," Myoga said as he emerged from behind Kagome's left ear.**

"**Good evening Myoga. I do presume that you weren't with her the whole time?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.**

"**No I wasn't. As she was coming back, I actually thought she was you." the flee sighed.**

"**Is Kagome's blood tastier now?" Inuyasha smirked.**

**Kagome just walked over and hit Inuyasha on the head again.**

"**Why didn't you sit him?" Mioga asked.**

"**It doesn't work anymore. Although I would much rather prefer her sitting me than hitting me. Ow!" he whined.**

"**Uh, I am so tired," Kagome yawned.**

"**Well, too bad; training starts now." Inuyasha commented.**

"**But I haven't had any sleep!" Kagome complained.**

"**We have to go somewhere where we won't be bothered," Inuyasha said, ignoring the fact that Kagome hadn't had any sleep, he took off in the direction of the stream Kagome was at before.**

"**I will come too; to make sure he doesn't go too hard on her," Myoga muttered.**

**They came to the stream, and Inuyasha broke some long branches off of some trees. They were the perfect size for staffs. Out of no where, Inuyasha just lunged at Kagome with his stick ready to strike her as if she were any other demon.**

_This is my longest chapter ever, so I'm really excited, and proud of myself. _


	10. Training

**Training**

**Out of no where, Inuyasha lunged at Kagome with his stick/staff ready to strike her as if she were any other demon.**

**Without realizing it she lifted her staff and blocked his blow. The force and angle at which they hit made the staff fly out of Kagome's hand. It landed five feet away, sticking straight up into the air, then fell over into the stream and floated away.**

"**What the hell are trying to do; kill me?" Kagome gasped, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"**

"**I've never heard you curse before that's all," he mumbled.**

"**Well, I just got attacked by my friend! How would you feel if I just came out and attacked you?"**

**He suddenly felt guilty, 'How can she do that so easily?' "Sorry, I was just testing your reflexes, again. They're good, better than that first night, but there is still room for improvement."**

"**Let's just get on with it." She grumbled. 'Why am I in such a bad mood?' she thought. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that; I guess I'm just tired."**

"**It's okay," Inuyasha sighed and tossed her a new stick/staff.**

**He taught her movements and how to hold her staff for defense; then they went through it and slowly sped up until there was no way an onlooker could have caught all of the movements. Then Inuyasha broke the sticks in half so they were the sizes of swords. He then taught her the same thing only with sword-fit movements.**

**They stopped at dawn when Kagome finally disarmed Inuyasha.**

"**Stay here for a second will you?" Inuyasha asked as he got up to go back to camp.**

"**Why?"**

"**I need to get something, I'll right back though." He then walked off leaving Kagome and Mioga alone.**

"**So, how tired are you?" Mioga asked making Kagome jump.**

"**Oh, it's just you, I forgot you were here. Am I dead? That's how I feel." She looked at the trees around her and started to devise a plan.**

**Back at camp**

**When Inuyasha entered the wide open plain where they were camped, Sango and Nigimi were at the campfire cooking breakfast, and the others were just sitting there. **

"**Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.**

"**Still in the forest. We were training, I came back to get something." He went over to something about two feet long wrapped in a blanket, "And now I guess I'm taking her breakfast to her as well."**

**Sango filled two bowls with porridge then handed them to Inuyasha. He thanked them and went back to the stream. **

**When he reached the clearing, he looked around and Kagome wasn't anywhere to be seen. **

'**Why does this always happen?' he thought and put down the food and bundle.**

**He heard a twig snap behind him. He turned around, but no one was there. Next thing he knew, He was on the ground and somebody was on his back.**

"**You fell for it, literally!" Kagome laughed as she got off his back and helped him up.**

"**Ha, ha, ha. Very funny," he grumbled, "Your breakfast is over there, and I got this while you were explaining things to your family." **

**He picked up the long bundle and tossed it to her. She sat down and undid the blanket concealing the item. **

"**Wow it's beautiful." She said admiring the sword he just gave her.**

**The blade had a blue tint to it, and a midnight black stone embedded in the handle.**

"**Where did you get this?" she asked.**

"**Well, it was the sword I was supposed to have before the tetsusaiga, but I never liked it much and I preferred to use my claws. So, I gave it to Totosai to keep unless I ever needed it." He handed her the porridge, "Eat."**

**After eating, Kagome sat down under one of the many trees and fell into a deep sleep. Inuyasha sat across from her, and just watched her sleep.**

'**I've never seen her sleep so peacefully,' he thought.**

**She woke up around noon. He was still watching her, but by now he had moved beside her and she was leaning against him. Inuyasha helped Kagome harness her new sword to her side. It didn't have a string like the tetsusaiga, but a leather belt. It confused him a little, but they figured it out soon enough. Meanwhile, Kagome noted how funny he looked when he was confused. After that, they headed back to the camp.**

"**It took you guys a long time to eat," Miroku smirked, "I wonder if you two did anything special."**

"**Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha stated.**

**Everyone's jaw dropped except Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha's.**

"**What?" Inuyasha asked.**

**Kagome figured out what they were gawking at, and turned red in the face, "Oh no, he didn't mean that. I was just so tired after training, so I fell asleep, that's all."**

**Realizing too what the monk had meant; he hit him on the head, and yelled, "God, Miroku, do you always have to be that perverted? Wait, don't answer that."**

**There was a long silence until Shippo asked what they were having for lunch.**

"**It's that time already?" Kagome asked shocked.**

"**Wow, it is." Sango confirmed.**

**Arami and Kushimi took off in the direction of the stream to catch some fish.**

"**Kagome, we have more training to do after lunch," Inuyasha informed.**

"**Ugh, not again!" she groaned, "Geez, you're acting like a slave driver!"**

**Kushimi and Arami returned with about a dozen speared fish. As the fish were cooking, Inuyasha looked down and noticed something was missing.**

"**Finally! Those accursed beads are gone!" he exclaimed with a look of triumph on his face.**

**They were in fact gone, and Shippo swore that if he hadn't have had so proud of an ego; Inuyasha would have jumped up and danced. Kagome glared at him, he shut up, and the two were silent during the entire meal. **

"**Come on Inuyasha; you said we had more training to do," Kagome ordered after helping clean up.**

"**What? I thought that you didn't like training," Inuyasha said dumbfounded.**

"**I don't, but I want to get training over with," she replied and walked off without another word.**

**Inuyasha followed her to the stream where they resumed training.**

**After blocking a blow from Kagome, Inuyasha asked, "Why did you act so cold when I realized the enchanted beads were gone?"**

**Kagome took her chance when Inuyasha was distracted by what he was saying, and slammed the staff into his side. He was knocked over by the sudden hit; then winced as he touched the bulging bruise.**

"**Oops, I'm sorry. You told me to strike when they were distracted so I did." She ran over to him and knelt beside him to look at it, "The answer to your question is because I thought that I had accepted being a half-demon, but you losing the beads made me realize that I haven't. The reason I was so 'cold' was because I don't know when I will accept it."**

**Inuyasha mouthed an 'oh', but she didn't see it. Inuyasha lay back and stared at the sky; pink, orange, blue, red, and yellow could all be spotted somewhere in the sky. Inuyasha wondered how something so beautiful could be so simple.**

"**Well at least we weren't using the swords,"**


	11. Human

_Sorry I would have had this chapter done like three weeks ago but my friends are forcing me to write this one story thingy, so between school and that, I never have time to work on this! So, if you're mad at me, be mad at my friends not me. Now for the 11th chapter; have fun._

**_Human # 11_**

Training went on as they traveled away from the forest and farther put onto the plain.

"When does it stop?" Kagome groaned after the second week of the grueling duels.

"You tire too easily. Haven't you ever stayed up an entire night before?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Um… I don't know. I bet I have; if so it probably when I was young and too scared to sleep…" Kagome trailed off.

The sky shone of pink, blue, orange, yellow, and a hint of red from the sunset. The dead grass around them crackled under their feet, and an unpleasant scent began to fill the air.

"Ugh, what is it?" Shippo's eyes started to water as the air grew thicker and darker, "Uh oh, I think we have a grass fire headed this way."

"Why can we never go along in peace?" Inuyasha grumbled as everyone started to run in an unlucky direction; towards the fire.

"Kirara take me up so I can see its size," Sango ordered and hopped on to her demon cat.

The three tailed can climbed in the air until they were barely visible and then descended a little too quickly towards the ground. They heard Sango scream for Kirara to slow down, with no effect.

"Inuyasha! Help!" Sango had fallen off her transport and was freefalling towards the earth.

Obediently he lunged into the air and caught her.

"So how big is it?" he asked as he put her back on her feet.

She held up a hand to show she needed a bit to catch her breath and then croaked, "Huge! Miroku wouldn't even be able to suck it into his wind tunnel!"

"Shit, run!" Inuyasha barked.

"What? Inuyasha wants to run?" everyone was in awe.

"Well not all of you are virtually immune to it!" he yelled.

'This is a strange side of Inuyasha; he's only said stuff like that when he was, aw crap,' Kagome thought as she jerked her head toward the sky, almost falling off of Kirara, a tiny sliver of the moon remained. In a few minutes it would be gone, Inuyasha's human genes would take over his body, and he would be mortal the rest of the night.

"Inuyasha, why didn't you tell us it was the moonless night?" she yelled as he started to fall behind, "Get on Kirara, Now!"

"Shut up! I don't need her help yet!" he refused the offer.

His silver hair changed from its usual color to a deep black, his golden eyes changed to a deep black-brown, and his claws and fangs shrunk to a normal human size.

"Damn it!" he did as Kagome had ordered him to do in the first place and on they ran, stopping only when they had felt they were safe enough.

"Inuyasha, you need to stop doing this!" she lectured, "We can't keep going about and then when some crisis comes up, at the last minute you tell us or we figure out that you can't fight or whatever!"

as she lectured him he turned his head away able to see her only out of the corner of his eye. Something caught his eye.

"Wait a second," he looked her over, "Well, look whose talking, little miss human."  
"What?" she looked at he hands and she had normal finger nails, lifting a bit of her hair the silver tint was gone and she only saw greasy black har. Her ears had returned to their natural position on either side of her face instead of the little doggie ears she had grown fond of. "Ack! I didn't even notice until you pointed it out! Is this how it always is?"

"Yep, you never know till you've either seen yourself or someone tells you," Kushimi walked up to them, he looked exactly the same but he walked and seemed different.

"Hey, you're human! Wait, that's not good," Shippo shouted, "So everyone has the same night to convert?"

"This is the first time it happened during the new moon. It normally happens during the full moon, I wonder why it has fallen from our schedule." Sakimi stated, her hair no longer blended of black and silver but was just black.

"Great, how fantastic, nine humans, two demons one of which is too cowardly to fight. This is gunna be a heck of a night…" Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"Hey we've gotten on before, when you would be human, and the only actual demons here were Shippo and Kirara," Kagome reassured, "We're in the same position only with five other people who know how to fight as humans just as well as we do! We are not useless. Geez, and normally it's you telling me not to complain!"

"Wow, that's one heck of a pep talk," Miroku gawked, "Did you know she could be like that?"

"Ooh, what I wouldn't give to 'sit' both of you!"

"ACK! What did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled through the ground, "Wait, what the heck? I thought you couldn't do that anymore! This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder!"

_(AN- and if any of you guys didn't understand that; Kagome just sat Inuyasha)_

"Uh, guys I think we need to get moving!" Miroku panicked and took off running.

The others looked back and joined him in his race to safety. While they had been bickering the fire had advanced and now lit up the night sky with red and orange flames creating thick smoke that blotted out where the missing moon should have been.

"Who knows why I can do it again, but let's just get away from here for now!" Kagome panted.

"Stop talking' and start running!" Someone yelled from ahead.

_I know this was really short but I just wanted to post something and sorry that it has a lot more cuss words than usual, but I mean hey; what would you be think and or say if a raging inferno was right behind you?_

_Please review! Check out my new story **Clash Between the Ages**. I was really bored one day and I finally figured I might as well post it, so please check it out._


	12. Reformation and Destruction

_**#12 Reformation and Destruction**_

By the time the fire had finally died down, the night was almost over.

"I think you can handle it now." Inuyasha stated. "Use the wind tunnel."

Pulling at the prayer beads surrounding his hand, Miroku unleashed his powerful, and deadly weapon. Miroku gasped, without using the cloth to hide the wind tunnel, he rewrapped his prayer beads, and glanced at his hand. It had turned a blackish red color.

"Damn flames," he mumbled to himself.

"Inuyasha," Kagome uttered.

"Huh?" he turned around and understood why he had heard the panic in her voice.

They were standing at the edge of a forest; unmistakable smog surrounded it, miasthma. Poisonous wasps floated through the gas. Putting two and two together, they realized Naraku's castle lay hidden somewhere near here.

"Why, of all the times we could have found it, did it have to be now?" Inuyasha half shouted, the annoyance and anger apparent on his face.

"Don't get so irritated, just look up," Sango commanded.

The sun had started to emerge from its nightly hiding place. Kagome felt a warm feeling course through her veins; she realized she was again a hanyou as she saw Inuyasha's silver hair.

"Perfect timing," Kushimi sighed. "Um, you might want to get out that sword of yours Inuyasha."

A laugh echoed through the smog sending shivers down Kagome's back. Three figures seemed to appear out of nowhere. Kanna and Kagura were made out first, then the third became clear. Following them was Naraku.

"So, the final battle begins," Naraku cackled.

"I remembering saying 'I've heard similar threats from a number of poor fools whose memories I keep alive by dancing on their tombstones.' to the now dead Thunder Brothers, but with you I'll make an exception. You I'll just fertilize the ground with." Inuyasha taunted.

"Don't get cocky, that could throw the battle!" Naraku lunged for Inuyasha, Kagura and Kanna going different directions picking their opponents.

Kagura ended up with Kushimi, Sakimi, Sango, and Kirara. While Kanna dealt with Miroku, Arami, and Emarine. Kagome joined Inuyasha; Shippo pulled his normal trick and hid behind a tree.

'So many allies yet we still aren't overpowering them!' Kagome thought. 'Why?'

Naraku took his opportunity and slid his blade up Kagome's arm before twisting it on her cheek. Inuyasha, after batting away Naraku's sword from its position very near Kagome's neck, attempted to get revenge for her.

Kagome dropped to the ground; searing pain tore through her other arm. Her eyes started to droop as she fought unconsciousness. _'It's over; I'm going to bleed to death.'_

Kagura was weaker than Naraku, yet the four were still having trouble gaining the advantage. She favored her 'Dance of the Dragons' attack; which, after about the tenth time, had knocked out Sango and injured Kirara to the point of defeat.

Kanna, on the other hand was virtually defenseless. She had her mirror which she deflected attacks with, but it was soon shattered. Kanna suffered for the last time when Emarine managed to get at her neck.

Kagome's eyes popped open as she heard the worst thing in the world, Inuyasha's scream. She saw him lying only a few yards away, on his back, blood seeping out his side. She crawled over with much difficulty; her left arm was rendered useless because of the gash, and her right wasn't much better because it was dislocated at the shoulder. She pressed one hand against the wound on his side, and the other in his hand. Her head rested on his chest. She squeezed his hand; he returned the action.

Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha! No, don't leave us! Don't leave me!" his grip lessened, but was still apparent, "Get up! For me, for Kikyo; I don't care why, just get up!" she yelled, his grip ceased and his heartbeat stopped all together.

Inuyasha saw Kagome lying on a silver haired man, he realized why she was crying, that was him, dead, defeated by the man who had tried to kill him fifty years earlier. "Kagome!"

Then he heard the three words he had tried to tell her for so long. "Inuyasha, please don't go, I love you!"

"Now that the dog is gone, I shall kill his filthy girl!" Naraku loomed up beside her and lifted his blade for the strike.

'_It's just like my nightmare!'_ Kagome thought.

"No, KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed; there was nothing he could do.

Kagome was thrown off Inuyasha as he suddenly sat up and severed Naraku's left arm.

"Kagome, get the jewel shards to one of the others!" Inuyasha ordered. "Don't ask why just do it."

"But how di-"

"I don't know, just do it!"

She was halfway to the fight with Kagura, when she heard Naraku's screech. As she turned she saw what seemed to be hundreds of shards fly from Naraku's back. Inuyasha caught as many as possible and then picked up the remaining pieces. He ran to Kagome's side grabbed her hand and continued pulling her along with him.

"Sakimi!" he yelled out, "Get the other three!"

He handed her the fragments he had been holding, then took Kagome's fragment and also shoved it in Sakimi's hands.

The other three ggathered around the jewel. Light shone from it, they could barely see through their squinting eyes. The light subsided and the jewel was finally reformed; it was a pearly pink colored sphere the size of an infant's fist.

"Nigimi, give Kagome your bow. Kagome remember when we killed Menomaru?" she nodded her hand. "Well, we're going to pretend Naraku is Menomaru, use the same, only this time you're going to have this attached to your arrow." He held up the Shikon No Tama. Kagome simply nodded. They heard Naraku groan and sit up.

"Better hurry it up." Miroku muttered.

Kagome finished tying the jewel to her arrow. She stood up, aimed, drew her arrow, and released. Inuyasha followed with the Wind Scar. A blinding light flashed then disappeared instantly. Kagura and Kanna were crumpled masses on the ground, Naraku transformed unwillingly into a man with bandages covering his body, Naraku fifty years earlier or Onigumo, then into a pile of ash.

"It's finally over!" Miroku sighed, the void in his hand vanished as he glanced at it.

The pain in Kagome's arm began to seep through her body again, before she hit the ground Inuyasha caught her.

"They're gone!" Emarine cried out. Arami, Kushimi, Sakimi, and Nigimi had disappeared.

"Ack! You pervert!" Sango screamed and slapped the monk for about the trillionth time. She had regained consciousness, unfortunately for Miroku, just as he was a few inches from her face, and his 'possessed' hand had found its way to its favorite spot, her butt.

"Who would have know that so much damage could happen just from measly little stone," Inuyasha sighed. Picking up Kagome bridal style he set off in the direction of Kaede's village. Shippo, realizing it was all over, ran out and jumped on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha," Miroku called, "I don't think Kagome will make it to the village without her arm bandaged."

He regretfully stopped and waited for Sango to wrap some cloth around her arm.

_THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER! I will write one more to tie things up but no more than that, so don't think its complete just because Naraku is dead. I know most people would have Kagura and Kanna live, but I like to deviate from most people. Please review._


	13. Confessions, Emotions, and Wishes

_Since the next time I will be posting something on Fan Fiction will be for another story, I want to thank the people who reviewed and stuck with me for better or for worse (if there really was a worse…)_

_**Luciado-** Thank you so much for sticking with me, I'm not the perfect author, but you have been one of the reasons I continued writing this story. (Even if some of your reviews were things I didn't necessarily understand.)_

_**Akiraton- ** Thanks for being an 'editor.' though the editing thing kinda fell off when the time between my posting kinda grew… laughs nervously_

_**CandyGurl113- **Thanks for the support and telling Umbrae off._

_To all of the rest of you (sorry, but if I did mention you I would be saying the same thing over and over…) thank you:_

_**Nassica H**_

_**Taeniaea**_

_**INUYASHALOVER45**_

_**Devon14**_

_**Fanficluv7inu**_

_**Anger**_

_**imnotwhoyouthinkiam.imaalien**_

_**Katsie XD**_

_**Dragonfyre**_

_**WishingStars89**_

_**Dog demon**_

_**Orlandoroxmysox**_

_Well, on with Chapter 13!_

_**# 13 'Happily Ever After'**_

"What do we do with the jewel now that it is formed?" Miroku asked.

He, Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo sat in a semi-circle around the campfire outside Kaede's hut. Kirara sat in Sango's lap grooming herself. Kagome was inside fighting off a fever and the pain in her arm; Kaede tending to her. Emarine was in the forest sulking about.

"Obviously, Shippo or I am supposed to make a wish, or even Kagome, but if we don't humans and demons will still try to get a hold of it." Inuyasha figured. "The way I see it is the safest bet we have is to use it, be rid of it."

"_Obviously,"_ Sango retorted.

"Do you have a better plan?" He snapped.

Shippo became interested in a butterfly gliding by and left them to chase it. An uneasy silence settled over the remaining. The conversation was obviously finished.

The next few days Inuyasha spoke to none except Kaede, and that was only to see how Kagome was doing. By the second day her fever had gone down and she would wake at times, but it didn't break until the third day. Her arm had healed completely, leaving only a tiny scar only on her shoulder. She was strong enough to walk around by the fourth.

In the evening on the fourth day she went to re-familiarize herself with the forest. She passed the Bone Eater's Well and glanced inside. An old memory rushed to the front of her mind; her family, Sota, her mother, Gramps. Then the questions formed. How had they fared with her leaving? What were they doing now? Could she ever return to them? Then the memories of her old friends resurfaced. Again the questions came. How had Gramps told them she was sick, or why she was missing for so long? What if Gramps finally told them of her time traveling and where she really was all those times she was 'sick'? What would their reactions be if she showed up and they hadn't been told? What if they _had?_ Questions buzzed in her head until she became dizzy. Started to fall, but someone caught her. Looking up she saw the familiar golden eyes that always shone with love, fear, pain, and hatred. Something she had never seen all of in anyone else.

"You always were a klutz," Inuyasha taunted.

"Inuyasha, I almost forgot all of them!" She sat on the edge of her former portal.

Inuyasha, not knowing what to do, took a seat beside her and tried to form words in his head to comfort her, but failed miserably. Instead he chose to change the subject.

"Kagome, when we were battling Naraku; I really did die didn't I?" She nodded her head. He decided he would tell her of what went. "I," he stopped not knowing what to say. "I remember you whispering things to me, half of which I can't remember, right before I, well, how to say this. After those words I felt nothing but I saw everything. It was as if I was hovering over the field, you were with my body, crying, and then you said some thing I remember perfectly. You said 'I love you.' I don't know why I'm telling you this, but- I guess I just wanted to know if you meant it." He looked at her, her head was turned away.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, she faced him, tears filled her eyes; a tiny, unsure smile was barely visible. She managed a single nod before the tears took over. She would have run from the clearing, but she wanted to know what he would say next. Dread filled her as he said nothing.

Before she decided to leave she took the globe that hung around her neck of and shoved the Shikon Jewel into Inuyasha hand.

"Use it as you wish." With that said and done, she turned and quickly headed off in a random direction.

She found herself in front of the sacred tree she and Inuyasha had first met. She jumped into the branches. She realized she was in the branch Inuyasha had most likely chosen the most. The bark was completely rubbed off in some of the areas, a claw mark here or there, and it hinted of his scent.

She remained there, crying, until she realized it was dark and returned to the village.

"_Damn, why couldn't you have said something?"_ he had remained at the well, wondering how he could have been so stupid. _"She tells you the words as if it was simple, and you can't return the favor, not even say oh or maybe even that you had hoped for as much. Then maybe she would have gotten some idea that you at least care for her!"_ He scolded himself and slammed his fist on the side of the well. At the realization that something was in his fist, he opened it and found she had left the jewel with him.

Once he had regained his mind from its previous state of lecturing he made the wish.

Kagome woke to the sound of a stifled gasp. She opened her eyes and felt everyone else's on her.

"What?" she asked through a yawn.

Sango, the one with the most sense raised her arms and pointed to the spot her ears would be if she was a canine hanyou.

Kagome did the same but she felt nothing on top of her head. She lowered her hands and looked at her nails, they weren't sharp, but were the same as they were before she had found herself as a hanyou. She gasped, she was human again. Running outside to find Inuyasha she almost ran straight into him. He grabbed her arms to evade the collision.

"I'm a human again!" she almost shouted with a grin splitting her face in two.

"Good, it worked," he murmured almost inaudible.

"What do you mean?" her face darkened as she tried to put the pieces together. The conversation they had had last night rushed back to her, then she realized what and how this had happened. _"He must have used his wish for the jewel on me!"_ she looked into his face, but couldn't read what was going on in his head.

Without warning he picked her up bridal style and carried her off into the forest. Again she found herself in front of Inuyasha's tree.

She started to ask him why he had brought her here, but he cut her off mid-sentence when his lips covered hers. The kiss was brief, but the shortness of the kiss was replaced when he said the three little words she had confirmed her feelings with the previous night. She fainted.

_I really can't believe it's finished! I know that was probably a lame and cheesy ending, but at 2:00 AM I really couldn't think of anything… Again thanks to all of you who I listed at the beginning, and I hope you will check in on the sequel to this story. It will be called _**Him Again?**_ There won't be many chapters very often because I have been enslaved by my friends, and they are forcing me to write a non-anime related story… (How they convinced me to do it in the first place I'll never know.) REVIEWING IS OPEN TO _**ANYONE AND EVERYONE**_! PLEASE REVIEW! There are many more hits than reviews, so that tells me you people don't want to or can't review! Even un-logged in people can review so feel free to review!_

_killnarakusetmefree_


End file.
